A Dying Romance
by titanking666
Summary: Percy Jackson recently lost his mother, he now has to live at Camp Half-Blood, and now he has to deal with his problem of kemoe on his own. But can a certain daughter of Ares, a certain goddess, and a certain huntress help relieve him of his pain and misery before death approaches him. Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**This new fanfiction is called 'A Dying Romance'. This was a fanfiction originally started by Shadow Gumball of Death. And before anyone gets on my case about it, no, I'm not stealing his story. You see, the story wasn't coming to him like how he wanted. He sent me a PM, saying how he likes my fanfictions, and was wondering if he could have some help with'A Dying Romance'. He said he wanted me to make it for him. He'll be throwing some opinions and ideas ever once in a while. Don't believe me, ask him, he'll tell you on how I'm not lying.**

**But enough of that. Now, onto the new fanfiction. I present to you 'A Dying Romance'.**

Percy's POV

"So you're saying that I truly lost my mom?" I asked Chiron. My mom and I were recently attacked by a Minotaur. That thing nearly killed me too, and it would've, if Chiron didn't come over and killed it. I was happy that he saved me, but not happy that I wasn't able to save my mom. She was the only family I had, and now she's gone.

"Yes Percy, I'm afraid so." Chiron said.

There was no way for me to hide the tears that I was now shedding. I lost my mother. As if my life wasn't terrible enough. Going to my home wasn't an option since Gabe would just make everything ten times worse. He's what you could call an insecure, overbearing, psychopathic, dictatorial, egomaniacal, frigid, lunatic, asshole**(Sorry if I'm overdoing it here, I'm trying to describe Gabe as the worst human being ever).**

Just as Chiron was trying to ease me of my pain and sorrow, we heard a horn in the distance. "What's going on Chiron?" I asked.

"That was the horn of the hunters of Artemis. I believe you know their story, am I right?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah, they're women who's lives were greatly damaged by men, and for that, they live as long as they can, never to fall in love again. They also hate men with every fiber of their existence." I explained. I've always been in greek mythology. It always fascinated me how people back then worshiped many gods back then. Greeks back then were very extensive about who they worshiped, and I always thought it incredible of them to do so.

"Exactly, and that's why when they see you, you'll need to be on your best behavior." Chiron said.

"No problem. After all, I really don't want to be on the bad side of women who would kill me in the blink of an eye." I said.

Just as I said that, a woman and a group of girls came out of nowhere and surrounded us. Chiron was perfectly okay, but I felt like I was gonna shit my pants. I tried to hide it, but I don't think I was doing a good job at it. Just looking at them scared me like hell. The woman walked up to Chiron and bowed to him as he was bowing back. I followed his example and bowed as well. I can tell that she was without a doubt Lady Artemis. She looked a lot better in person than how she does in her pictures.

"Chiron, it's great to see you again." Lady Artemis said.

"A pleasure is to see you again as well Lady Artemis. What brings you and your hunters here to Camp Half-Blood?" Chiron asked.

"My hunters are in need of a safe place to rest for a while. We've been having some unfortunate turns of events, and we need to rest and regain our strength here." She explained.

"Very well." Chiron simply said. That's when Lady Artemis moved her gaze from him to me. She seemed to have instant hate for me, not that I would actually expect anything else from her. I mean after all, if you think about it, she's practically the goddess of female sexists.

"Who's the boy?" She asked with disgust. Was it just me, or were all eyes on me right now? I think I'm gonna be sick. All eyes are definitely on me and . . . oh god, I really am gonna be sick right now. Why now, out of all times, why in front of the hunters of Artemis.

"This is Percy Jackson. He's a new camper and he . . ." That's as far as he got. He was interrupted by the sound of me throwing up. There is now blood coming out of my mouth. Yeah, it's blood that's coming out of my mouth right now.

"Percy my boy, what's wrong?" Chiron asked me in worry.

"I'm fine, it's nothing really" I said, trying to avoid telling him what's really wrong with me.

"Puking blood isn't nothing. Now what's wrong?" Lady Artemis asked. She actually didn't sound as icy as she looked. All her hunters were staring at me questionably. Might as well tell, there's no way I'll be able to lie my way out of this.

"I have kemoe. It's a cancer that spreads through my organs, then enters my blood, and causes it to force it's way out of me and with, more days of my life I have left.

"How long?" Chiron asked, with so much sorrow and pity.

"I originally thought I had at least a year, but judging how it keeps spreading faster than what thought, I probably have between 6 to 9 months now. Either or, it never gets any easy to deal with." I said. Now I'm getting looks of pity from the hunters and Lady Artemis.

"I'm sorry to hear that Percy Jackson." Lady Artemis said sincere.

"Don't be. I'm already ready for death to take me. It's not like I have any reason to continue living." I said, not meeting anyone's faces.

"How can you say such a thing about yourself?" Artemis asked, shocked. I guess she's never heard a man say something like that to himself.

"I just lost my mother, the only person that ever truly cared about me. What does anyone have to lose when I die. No one ever really cares for a disgrace of life like me, especially Gabe." I said.

"Who's Gabe?" Lady Artemis asked.

"My step-father, the man that always try to kill me every chance he gets." I said. I didn't really want to talk about Gabe. He always made life harder than what it already had to be.

"Come here." Artemis said. I didn't know what she was up to, but disobeying her wasn't gonna be a good idea, so I went to her. She placed her hand on my head as she told me to close my eyes. I did and she said something in what I assume is ancient greek.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"She and her hunters are searching through your past Percy." Chiron said. **(Think of it like how Griffin showed J's father visions that he needed to see for J and K to complete their mission in Men In Black 3)**

When she took her hand off of my head, I assumed that was a sign that I was allowed to open my eyes now. I opened my eyes to see everyone looking at me with so much pity and sorrow.

"Lady Artemis, permission to murder that beast?" One of her hunters asked. I'm guessing she's one of Artemis' top rankers.

"Permission granted." She said. Then she walked up to me. I was afraid she was gonna turn me into ferret or a pig or something. I wasn't afraid of dying, but she was taking my definition of fear to a higher level. But what she did was something that shocked me beyond belief. She wrapped her arms around me and brought me into a hug. I couldn't help but blush. Her skin was creamy colored and warm. I didn't really know what this was supposed to mean, but I just decided to wrap my arms around her to.

"Percy, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be around for you. My hunters will help you as well if you need them too." She said.

All I did was nod my head. My original intention was to say that I don't anything from anyone, but by the way Artemis said that, it sounded a lot like how my mom would sound to try to comfort me. I could also easily tell that she was dead serious and that she wasn't gonna take no for an answer. She kept hugging me. I guess since she saw everything in my past, she thought that I was no different from her hunters, even if I'm a boy and not a girl like them.

"Percy, why don't you go to the big house get some rest. You've had a rough day." Chiron suggested.

Again, all I did was nod. I didn't really feel like saying any words right now. As I unwrap my arms from Artemis as she did hers from me. I went off to the big house, feeling my sickness swelling up in me. I also felt everyone's stares on me.

-15 minutes later-

I was making way to the big house when a girl came in front of me out of nowhere. She didn't look like a huntress like all the other girls I recently saw, but she was definitely not someone to mess with. She looked like a female wrestler. Definitely not someone I want to piss off.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"I'm heading to the big house." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm sick. Um, what's your name?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm Clarisse, daughter of Ares, the olympian god of war." She said.

"My name is Percy Jackson. I can't tell you which god I'm the son of because I have no idea." I explained to her.

She had a pretty serious face on her when she first came in front of me. But now, it looks like that seriousness is starting to be replaced with gentleness. "You said you're sick right?" She asked.

"Yeah and I . . ." That's all I was able to say because I felt a sudden strong urge to lose consciousness.

**There's chapter 1 for you. It's basically everything Shadow Gumball of Death left off at. Shadow Gumball of Death, I hope this is a good start for you. I'll await you review or PM, whatever you send me first. The story will work as he originally planned. Percy will be having some sort of relationship with Clarisse, Artemis, and Zoe. There might be some sexual parts in this, I don't know yet. All depends how the story goes and where I decide to lead off to. Anyways, again, I'm not stealing, I'm adopting. I hope you like it. I'll have the next update as soon as I can.**

**P.S. Keep your eyes open for the other two Percy Jacksons fanfictions I'm going to start soon: ****_Clash of the Immortals _****and ****_Love The Goddesses._**

**P.S.2. If your interested, I'll also start some Danny Phantom fanfictions sometime.**

**P.S.3. I recently updated for my fanfiction _Sometimes, Popularity and Popularity Don't Belong Together. _So if you haven't yet, check that out. Also, just in case your waiting, I'll have a new chapter for _The Joys of Memory Loss _as soon as possible.**

**Hope you guys have great eagerness for my upcoming updates, and I'll see you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy fuck! This story only has the first chapter, and it's already got 28 favors and 40 followers. I don't think any fanfiction I've written so far has had such an amazing start. Thank you all so much for you support.**

**Quick note: If your waiting for any Danny Phantom fanfictions, I'm sorry to say you'll have to wait a while longer. I want to finish my other fanfictions first before I start any more. Also, the second fanfiction I wanted to start 'Love The Goddesses' I'm going to wait to start too. I'll start them whenever I feel is the right time.**

**So, with all of that being said, I proudly present to you chapter 2.**

Clarisse's POV

So, here's the story. I find some kid walking over to the big house, and not looking well at all. I walk in front of him to ask him some questions. I found out his name is Percy, an unclaimed demigod, and who was walking to the big house for feeling sick. I don't know what's wrong with him because he just fainted.

I caught him, but his head landed in the middle of my chest. He isn't the first person who ever touched me, but this case is different than all others. He fainted, I could tell this wasn't some sick joke he was playing because for the obvious reason, he's pale and shallowly breathing. This is without a doubt a real situation for the kid. All others tried on purpose. This camp is actually filled with a lot of perverts. When they tried a twat move on me, they ended up getting a body part of their broken. For that, they end up in the infirmary for at least a month. This kid did it accidently. Even though it's nothing but an accident, I can't help but blush. I don't know how to explain it, but his touch, unlike any other's, spreads so much heat throughout my body. For a kid who's feeling sick, his skin feels warm on mine. He's pretty good looking too. He has shaggy black hair, lean and muscular body, and he has the most beautiful bluish-greenish eyes I've ever seen in my life.

I don't know what's wrong with him, but I do know that he's needs my help. Everyone here expects me for being a bully to everyone I see, all because I'm the daughter of the god of war. There are some times that I do seem like that, but only when people give me a reason to. This kid, what's his name again, Percy Jackson, hasn't given me any reason.

I picked him up bridal style and took him to the big house. I went to the guest bedroom and placed him on the bed. Even though I probably should leave, I just don't have the heart to. God, I feel like a daughter of Aphrodite right now. I usually don't act anything like how I am right now, but there's just something about him that makes me feel so . . . different? I don't really know, but I do know one thing, I'm somehow attracted to him. So I closed the door behind me and locked it, so no one would find me in here. I got in the bed with him and placed his head on my shoulder. He didn't even stir, so he must be a heavy sleeper. I place my head on his, and I find myself blushing at his touch again. His heat was elysium, and that alone is what made pass into a peaceful slumber.

Artemis' POV

Never in my immortal life have I seen such pain in one boy. He's been physically abused so many times by his own step-father, he's been teased and bullied by people who been to the same school as him, and now he recently lost his mother to a minotaur. Poor kid, and to make things harder for him, he's suffering and dying from a kemoe. I feel so bad for him.

What really surprised me was that he doesn't seem to care if he lives or dies. He's nothing like any other boy I've met. He doesn't have long to live. With all of this in mind, I've decided to make his remaining days the best he's ever had. I'll be making sure he doesn't get sent on any quests, and that he remains in the only home he has left, Camp Half-Blood.

Also, he's very charming. He has a very rare beauty for a boy. Muscles and athletic looks don't mean anything to me. I had to admit though, I loved his smell. He smelled like the ocean breeze, or how water smells at a sunny day beach. His smell is just simply intoxicating. I also loved his hair. His hair is raven black, it's shaggy and messy, like he dosen't comb it at all, just washes it and let it dry on it own, or just dry it will a towel and leave it show it is. His hair felt fresh and full of life when I felt it on the side of my face.**(I know Artemis is thought of as looking like a small kid by Rick Riordan, but I prefer to look at her as a grown woman) **But the one thing I loved the most about him were his eyes. Not only were his eyes beautiful, but you could definitely see his emotions through them. You could also see the ocean itself in his eyes.

"Zoe!" I called.

"Yes Milady?" She asked when she came in my tent.

"The boy Percy Jackson, he is not like any other boy we've met, wouldn't you agree?" I asked.

"He might be the only boy I've ever met that has pain and suffering similar to what other hunters and I have experienced." She said.

"Indeed, that is exactly why I've decided that we're going to help him live the last days of his life. I want all hunters to keep an eye on him and protect him from whatever harm may come to him. He deserves to enjoy his final days of life." I explained.

"Yes Milady." She said before bowing and leaving.

As Zoe left, I walk over to my bed and lie down on it in deep thought. I can't stop thinking about Percy. Due to how he looks and smells, I'm assuming he's a son of Poseidon. It would make perfect sense with him having a lot of the ocean in him. The only difference is that Percy has my full respect with him, and I think I may have strong feeling towards him already. I don't know how or why, but there's just something about him that I admire so much already. Maybe the fact that he's practically suffered every day of his life is what draws me so close to him so quickly. I look over to the other side of my bed.

'I wonder what it would be like, to have him sleep here for at least one night.' I thought to myself. Of course I shouldn't wonder such a thing, with me being a virgin goddess, but I can't help but wonder. I just have to know how it would feel.

Percy's POV

I began to stir. I had no idea what happened or what's going on. All I do know is that I'm laying on something soft, and I feel something or someone rubbing my head. I opened my eyes to see a girl laying right next to me on her elbow. She's looks familiar somehow, but I can't put my head into it right now. She's smiling down to me, and it's her who's rubbing my head. She looks beautiful, with her brunette hair, brown eyes, and her shiny white teeth.

"Hi?" I asked, not really sure what I'm supposed to make of this.

"Welcome back. Did you dream?" She said.

"I thought I was under the ocean, swimming freely and making friends with all the fish down there." I said.

"Sounds like a nice dream. Do you usually dream like that?" She asked.

"Not much really. Hey uh, not to change the subject or anything, but who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Clarisse, the daughter of Ares you met near the big house last night." She explained.

That's when it all came coming back into my head. She was the girl I met, briefly talked to, and passed out on. "Oh, sorry, I didn't recognize you. It was rough day yesterday." I said sincere.

"Yeah, I can tell. You mind telling me why." She said.

I explained everything to her, how my mom died by a minotaur yesterday, how I have a kemoe that just seems to get worse everyday, how I don't have a home, and that I don't have too much time to live anymore. She seemed to be understanding everything.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You said you had kemoe?" She asked.

All I did was nod. "Well, that explains why you fainted on my boobs" She said.

I freaked out at that. I landed on her boobs when I passed out!? "My head landed on your boobs?" I asked. She nodded. Oh man, I hope she doesn't murder me for it.

"Oh fuck, I'm so sorry about that, I did'nt mean to." I apologized.

"Oh, that's okay, and don't feel so scared about it. It was actually a nice feeling. Your skin has a magic touch." She freely said.

She actually enjoyed it and didn't mind at all? Wow, I'm really shocked now. Normally when you pull a twat move on a girl, that earns you a red hand mark across you face from her. But she says it was okay when I accidently did it to her.

"You aren't mad at me for that?" I asked surprised.

"No, I actually feel a little care free from it." She said.

Was it just me, or was the room starting to heat up? This girl is really making me feel nervous and frightened. I've never been this close to a girl before, nor has any girl pulled what she's pulling on me right now. Everyone who wasn't my mom all thought i was a loser, a nobody, someone who would be better off dead. I never thought I would ever meet someone who would think differently for me.

Just as I keep these thought glued in my head, I see Clarisse leaning down. Now I was blushing up a storm. Just when I thought I couldn't be any more shocked, she kissed me. It was a slow and gentle kiss, but I could tell that by the way she was silently moaning that she wanted to go a little. She didn't though, probably just in case she ends up scaring me if she did. When she removed her lips from mine, she didn't move her head away at all. She kkeps her head right above mine with a huge smile on her face.

"We should get together sometime, I'd like to get to know you a little better." She said.

"Okay, sounds good to me." I said.

"Great." She said just before she gave me a quick peck to my lips and brushed the tip of the tongue under my nose. "Come on let's go get some breakfast." She said as she got off the bed and offered me her hand. I took it and she hosted me up. As she was leading where we were supposed to eat, she wrapped her arm around my shoulders. I did the same with her. It's nice to finally have a friend, or something close to a friend, I don't know. I've never been in anything like this before so. I had my doubts about this place, but maybe it won't be as bad as I thought it was gonna be.

**There's chapter 2. I hope it was okay, I pretty much just improvised and went along with what just put down. Though I think it turned out pretty good. Read, review, and if you have any ideas on what I could do for the next chapter, I'll be keeping my eyes open for any suggestion. Shadow Gumball of Death, I hope this is working well for you just as much as it is for me. Later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now, the results went from 28 favors and 40 followers to 42 favors and 54 followers. I'm liking these results. Thank you for your support. Sorry for not updating for a while. I meant to, but I decided to take a little break. I got a little carried away with it, that I made it last than what I wanted. But I'm writing again. After this, I'll have update for my other stories. but for now, here's chapter 3 for 'A Dying Romance'.**

Percy's POV

I never thought I would have a girlfriend, or something close to one. Clarisse is an amazing girl. She's suppose to be sitting with her half siblings at the Ares table, and me the Hermes since I haven't been claimed by my godly parent yet. But instead, here we are at the guest table. She asked Chiron for permission to sit with me at a table that we can sit at ourselves, and he said yes. I was shocked to say the least that he was gonna let us break the rules, but I had no reason to complain. I'm just happy to around something who doesn't thing of me as a waste of life.

"Thank you for inviting me for breakfast Clarisse." I said.

"Your welcome, I'm just happy to spend time with a guy who isn't like all the others around here." She said.

We were really getting in into deep conversations. We shared many facts about each other. How we both got here, how we live our lives, what we like to do in our spare times, favorite color, music, TV shows, movies, food, and sports. We were having a great time eating and talking. Also, for once, I don't seem to wonder when death is gonna claim me like how I usually would. Clarisse is like the light that's confronting the darkness that has long infested my existence. I feel very happy. If you ask me, it's official that I just made a friend. My mom would love seeing me happy for once. That thought was a bit heart touching.

"Percy what's wrong?" Clarisse asked concerned.

"Oh nothing, I . . . I got something in my eye. You know, my mom always dreamed that I would actually find a way to be happy despite my upcoming death. I just wish she be here to see me now." I said.

Clarisse, understanding what I'm saying, slid closer over to me and brought ne in for a hug. "I'm sure she is watching you from Elysium and shedding tears of joy for you." She said.

I was happy to hear that. She was right, even though she not around anymore, she would still be around for me no matter what. As we were hugging, I found that there were people with shocked expressions on their faces starring at us. They've been eyeballing us ever since we sat at the guest table, but before, their expressions were just suspicion and confusion. I guess Clarisse hasn't been as nice to them then how she is to me.

"Come on Percy, let's head out of here. These damn people don't know how to mind their own goddamn business." Clarisse stated, obviously annoyed by all the attention we were drawing toward ourselves. We got up from our table and went off to . . . wherever it was Clarisse was taking me too. People were still eyeballing us as we left. She was leading me to the cabins. Each cabin represents a god, like the tables. She stays with the Ares cabin, and me, well, I don't know where I'm staying at yet. I hope I'll just continue sleeping at the Big House. I really don't want to be around a huge group of people. I don't mind being near some people, but a whole lot of them make me very uncomfortable, and when I feel uncomfortable, my kemoe begins to act up. She led my behind the Ares cabin.

"I'm sorry if you felt a bit rough back there. Everyone wouldn't be able to believe that there's someone I'm trying to be friends with." Clarisse explained.

"It's okay, I've felt worse." I said, and I wasn't bluffing one bit.

She just nodded, smiling a sad smile. She's smiling because I'm being understanding, sad because she knows what it is I'm referring to.

"People are expecting a bully out of me 24/7, but I really don't like it. I would prefer if I was able to live my life as how I want to. I hope that you don't mind." She stated hopefully.

"I wouldn't mind you not being a bully. If being a bully is against what you really want for yourself, then you should live through it. Also, I personally don't see a bully in you at all. I see a young and beautiful woman who is not only in need of a friend, but who is also more than a mere bully. I think your perfect the way you truly are." I said.

I can't help but greatly admire her. I don't see why everyone wants a bully from her. I truthfully think she's perfect the way she is. And no matter what, she will always be perfect the way she is.

Clarisse's POV

To say I was shocked and happy at the same time was an understatement. He think I'm a perfect and beautiful young woman. No one has ever been this nice to me. He truly understands me, listens to me, and freely speaks what he wants to say to me. He just touched my heart, and I feel like I could shed tears for his kindness right now. Earlier, I had some strong feelings for him, but now, I have intense feelings for him.

There was nothing that I can do to stop now. I grabbed his shirt collar, forced him over to me, and smashed my lips to his. He was surprised by my sudden move on him, but kissed me back with such passion and enthusiasm. For someone who's dying and who's never been with a woman, he's a great kisser. I needed more, wanted more, and desired more. I rubbed his lips with my tongue, begging to have entrance. He granted it, and our kiss was all the more fierce and hot. He wraps his arms around my waist while I wrap mine around his neck.

Our kiss lasted for probably ten to fifteen minutes, before we had to break it for air. We both really needed to catch our breaths.

"Clarisse, what does this make us?" He asked me.

"I'm not entirely sure honestly, but I do know one thing. If anyone ever gives you hell, There gonna face my fury." I stated proudly, before leaning in for another kiss.

Zoe's POV

During breakfast recently, it was very awkward. Percy was having a peaceful meal with a girl who I could tell wasn't a part of the hunt. I don't know why, but something about Percy with her really strikes a nerve.; I don't get why. I'm a huntress of Artemis, I swore never to fall in love again, and plus Hercules already broke me hundreds of years ago. Yet, Percy with that girl isn't something that I enjoy having in my sight. I don't know why though. Maybe I'm concerned for him. I mean, after all, he's been through so much in only one life, he recently lost his mother to a minotaur, and to make matters worse, he's dying from a kemoe. I definitely don't want anything to happen to him, but I don't even know if being near him right now is a good idea, especially since I don't even know what I'm suppose to look at him as, or what he is other than a boy who is in of so much help with the darkness that poisons his very existence. I need to head back to my cabin and take a cold shower. I need some time alone to think about this. I definitely can't tell anyone about this. If I did, who knows where it will lead me. I don't really know what to make of all of this, but I do know one thing, I'm gonna have to keep my eyes wide open and intact with Percy Jackson.

**Unfortunately, that's all I got for the next chapter. But hey, better than nothing. Again sorry for not updating in a while. I meant to only take a week long break, but I got so caught up with my break, that I completely forgot about my fanfictions. I hope I don't do it again. I'll have an other update as soon as possible, and there'll be more updates for my other fanfictions coming up too. Thank you all for your patience, and I'll see you all later.**

**-Quick note- Not that it really matters for this fanfiction, but If it's possible, can I please have more reviews for this fanfiction please? Due to all the favorers and followers for this fanfiction already, reviews aren't too important for this fanfiction anymore. But I would still love to see more reviews than what I currently have, which is only 11. Just saying. Thanks again for your support and patience, and I can't wait to see more results for this fanfiction, and I'm pretty sure Shadow Gumball of Death feels the exact same way.**

**Shadow Gumball of Death, I hope this is going as well for you as it is for me, and that everything is going well for you buddy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The results for this fanfiction just never seize to amaze me, and of course I have all of you to thank for that. They went from 42 favors and 54 followers to 57 favors and 70 followers. I never thought this fanfiction would get so many results so fast. Either I'm becoming a better fanfiction writer, or I write fanfictions that involve Percy being with someone other than Annabeth a lot better than a Percabeth story. Which do you guys think?**

**Well, anyways, here's the next chapter. Hopefully it ends up being longer than the last.**

Zoe's POV

After the hunters and I finished our breakfast, everyone but me went away to either train or to give everyone here hell. Me, on the other hand, I just went back into my cabin. I don't know why, but I hated the sight of Percy with that girl. I mean, that didn't really look like a girl he should be anywhere near. She looked like a female wrestler. If I'm right, then Percy needs to be careful. He's already suffered so much, and he's unfortunately going to suffer even more as time goes on. If he gets hurt any more, he could just decide that he'd be better off dead. Well, he already thinks that, but we want to show him that he's completely wrong. As for me, I really don't him getting hurt. He's not like any other guy in this world. He's not too different from the hunt. He's suffered from a cold hearted asshole like us. He has a hard time trusting people and letting them in his life. He also doesn't put himself before others. He's more than good enough to be a boy who can hang out with the hunt.

'Before I forget, I need to take note of another task I need to do: Kill Gabe Ugliano and whoever else has given Percy Jackson hell.' I thought to myself as I finally got back to the cabin. When I entered though, I saw something I wasn't exactly expecting to see at this time. I saw Lady Artemis on the bed, and by the looks of it, she was drawing something. She had a big notepad in her left hand and a pencil in her right hand. She didn't seem to notice me coming in. I was really curious on what she was drawing. I've never seen her draw before, which kinda sound weird, I know.

I snuck behind her, and took a glance at what she was drawing. What I saw was yet another sight I wasn't expecting to see. She was drawing a picture of Percy. In the drawing, Percy was shirtless, had nothing but swimming trunks, and had a rose in his mouth.

The image was breath taking. I don't know why, but just seeing and thinking of Percy like that makes me feel so tense and warm. The feelings were getting so intense, that I accidently let out a moan. Lady Artemis hears it, and turned around to find me behind her.

"HOLY FUCK, ZOE IT'S YOU!" She exclaimed surprised and shocked. As she did that, I lost my balance and ended up letting out a shriek of my own.

"Um, Lady Artemis?" I asked, not really sure what to make what I just saw. I've never seen Milady like this, so this is such a first for me.

"You. Saw. Nothing, Got it!?" She said, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, I got it." I said.

**(Ha-ha, Artemis has been caught in the act. Damn, I'm pretty bad. This wasn't originally part of the outline for this, but I thought I'd add something in this that could probably get some people to throw a laugh. This was a part from 'Shadow Gumball of Death's' version of this story I didn't put in yet. I figured since I'm now fostering this fanfiction for him, I'd be doing him a huge favor if I make sure to include every detail he had in this. It's not much, but I think it's pretty comical. Okay, moving on.)**

We both got up and tried to calm our nerves. I from seeing Milady draw a picture of a boy, and her finding me seeing her do it. I tell you, this is one of those awkward moments.

"Lady Artemis, may I please ask why you were drawing that?" I asked.

"If I do, can you swear to me that you won't tell anyone, not even any of the other hunters?" She asked hopefully.

I just nodded my head, only partially understanding what she's trying to tell me. "Okay, I think I'm lusting over Percy I don't know if I am, but I just feel so alive when I think of him. I just can't stop dwelling on how he's the first boy to actually suffer at the hands of another man." She explained.

"I've been feeling unusual feelings towards him too." I confessed. I don't know why I was confessing this to her. I guess I just need to talk to someone about this, and she's probably the only one I can rely on right now.

"What are we going to do Milady?" I asked.

"Let's just grant ourselves some time. With any luck, we'll be able to sort our thought and feelings towards Percy." She said.

All I did was nod. I was a bit shocked to hear milady say that. I thought I was dead when I told her that I feel different when I see Percy. But then again, since the two of us are practically in the same situation, so I guess she and I are both in need of some time.

_Clarisse's POV_ **(Just a short preview from the last update.)**

_"Clarisse, what does this make us?" He asked me._

_"I'm not entirely sure honestly, but I do know one thing. If anyone ever gives you hell, There gonna face my fury." I stated proudly, before leaning in for another kiss._

Percy's POV

I feel like I could be in Elysium right now. I just never thought kissing/making out with a girl would make you feel alive. I don't even though if I'm in to her like that, or I even want to be in a relationship, especially I'm on my death bed. But I do know one thing, kissing her makes me feel alive and for once pretty happy.

I know what you're probably thinking: '_Percy, how can you possibly think about casting a hot babe away from you like that when all she wants is some Percy loving?'_ The answer is pretty simple if you think logically about it. I've never been with a girl before, so much as kissed one. Every girl before Clarisse has always made fun of me, ignored me, bullied me, and cold hearted towards me. They thought I was a nobody, and the more that number increased, the more I began to think it myself. Out of all of the girls that made me think that and so fucking miserable, the worst was this one girl Nancy Bobofit.

Nancy Bobofit, probably the worst girl anyone could ever meet. She would mercilessly bully me in every way possible. She was in the same grade as me in Nancy Academy, which made her access to torture me all the more easy. She was like a female version of a mini Gabe Ugliano. In class, she would shoot spit balls at me, throw paper balls at me, throw pencils at me(Thank God none of them hit me in the eye), and other things. At lunch, she would throw whatever food she didn't eat she would throw at me. No matter how far my seat was from hers, she would never miss her mark. And to make things worse, if she could get to me before and/or after school, she would make me hope I never end up with any girl in my life. I'm not going to give too many detail on how other than the simple fact it involved sexual harassment. It never went to her raping me (Thank you again God), but it still was the worst case of bullying.

_Flashback _**(Fair warning, very graphic harassment will be in this. If you don't like it or if you get grossed out and/or scared of what I put in this, I'm sorry.)**

**(Also, I should probably tell you all this real quick. I might change the rating for this from T to M (T/M), or I might make it somewhere equally between. So if you can't stand any smuts, lemons, or sexual harassments, you'll need to be careful as you continue to read this. I'll give warnings when I include anything like that like how I'm doing right now. That way, if you don't want to read any sexual parts in this, you won't have too. I've given you your warning, so I better not see anything negative come from anyone because of this.)**

'_Why does it have to be me? Why can't Nancy and her friends leave me alone? How did I suddenly become her favorite punching bag?' I thought to myself as Nancy's friends had me pinned on the bathroom wall._

"_So Jackson, you ready to pleasure me? She asked as she began to strip._

_Knowing it was a rhetorical question, I tried to get away, but her friends had me pinned down tight. I could barely even try to struggle out. I was now reduced to a bully's toy now._

"_No point in escaping. You can hide all you want, we'll find you no matter what." She said she advanced towards me._

_Out of nowhere, her friends got out some rope and tied my arms and legs to the wall so I couldn't fight back. After that, they left and left me to Nancy. Went to the bathroom door to make sure no one would hear me or see her harassing me or suspect anything._

"_You know Jackson, if you're good, maybe I'll lay off you a little in our classes and make sure to make you the perfect toy." She said as she pressed herself on me and shoved some paper towels in my mouth. All I could do is whimper and tightly close my eyes. I knew she wasn't gonna cut me any kind of slack. All she would do is make everything worse. She's nothing but a heartless bitch._

_My whimpers began to get louder and stronger she was rubbing herself all over me. This was pure torture. The more she rubbed, the more wet my skin and clothes were getting soaked. They were getting drenched with her pre cum and my sweat._

_I wanted to scream, but the paper towels wouldn't let me. All I could do is muffle some screams from my mouth. I felt like I could just shed millions of tears. I wasn't aroused even the slightest by this. I was scared and broken. I just wanted to end so I can leave, put whatever distance I could between her and me, and go on with the rest of the day. But she apparently had other plans for me._

-15 minutes later-

_She has now spreaded her release all over me. I was completely covered in it. I was just completely disgusted at her for doing this to me, and myself for letting it happen to me so easily._

"_Well Jackson, I must say, you're a better toy than you are a target and a punching bag. I'll definitely be using you more often." She said as she cleaned herself off and took that paper towel out of my mouth._

"_Can I leave now?" I pleaded._

_She threw the old paper towel in the trash, got her clothes back on since she was now clean, and walked towards me with some new paper towel. "If I let you leave, you'll be wreaking the school with not only your personality as a nobody, but the smell of me having my fun with you. So no, you'll be staying here today." She said._

_I was about to shout out for help, but she stuffed the paper towel in my mouth, so now she has yet again silenced me. "Have fun, and if you ever tell anyone about this, you're dead." She said as she took her leave and left me hanging on the bathroom wall._

_Flashback ended_

The more it infested my mind, the more Clarisse was losing me, and it was scaring her.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Clarisse asked worried.

I didn't know If I should tell her or not. I've never really told anyone about this, not even my mom. She was always so stressed on the fact that I was dying from my kemoe; I didn't want her to have any other reason to feel so sorry for me. I didn't know what to tell the girl that has been completely nice to me, but I knew lying wasn't going to help too much.

"I'm scared." I simply said.

"Scared of what?" She asked more confused than worried this time.

"I'm scared of getting my heart broken, and breaking yours by my death. I don't really know how I'd be able to live with myself if any one of those two things happens." I explained.

I technically wasn't lying. I really was scared of letting myself be broken and breaking her, but that wasn't what was really bothering me right now. I just don't know what I can do with myself knowing that it could all happen again anytime soon.

I was starting to feel some tears come from the corner of my eyes. Clarisse obviously noticed this, and brought me into a tight embrace. She was holding me as if our lives depended on it.

"Percy, I will never hurt you. I will never let anything bad happen to you. And you don't need to worry about breaking my heart. I know you won't let yourself do such a thing. So try not to worry so much. I'm here for you." She said.

I nodded, thanking her for being here for me. I brought her in yet another kiss and I held her close to me. I don't care if she's a bully in the eyes in the hearts of others. In my heart, she's a woman that I'm more than just happy to have in my life. Oddly though, her saying that made me wonder how Artemis and her hunters were doing. She said she and her hunters would be around if I needed them. I'm very happy for that, but Clarisse is promising the same thing now. I don't doubt any of them; I'm just wondering who I'm supposed to rely on more than the others for such a promise. I'm starting to worry about the fact that I may not let too many people keep that promise, and that I'll hurt them terribly. I don't want to hurt anyone. I would never be able to forgive myself if I did. I'll just need to be extra careful with all the people I meet here.

As we parted, she looked lovely at me. "Come on; let's head over to the strawberry fields. You need some time to relax and to take your mind off of your fears." She said.

"I'd love that, thank you Clarisse." I said sincere.

She wrapped her arms around one of mine and led me to the strawberry fields.

**I think that's a pretty damn good chapter. It has more than a good enough length of words for it to be a good chapter, so I like it. Let's see how you all like it. I'll be waiting for your replies. Read, reply, review(recommended), favor and/or follow.**

**P.S. I gave you a warning about the possibility of future sexual parts. So I better not see any negative reviews for it. I really don't want to see anything like that for this fanfiction.**

'**Shadow Gumball of Death', I hope you don't mind some sexuality for this fanfiction. If you do, I'll try not to put any more of it in this. Remember buddy, this fanfiction is yours just as much as it is mine. I hope everything else is going well for you buddy.**

**Take care everybody.**


	5. Chapter 5

**There haven't been any negative reviews, so thank you for that. The results didn't quite go as high as it has the other times, but that's okay. I actually didn't expect the results to skyrocket like how it did the other times. Result went from 57 favors and 70 followers to 71 favors and 82 followers. It wasn't exactly an increase like the other times, but it's more than enough for me. Not to mention, this is the fastest I've ever been able to update for this, which I'm very proud of. Thank you for your support, and I hope to get more in the future. Here's chapter 5.**

**Oh, I should also give you a heads up just in case it's a big deal to any of you, like how I did about the possible chances of sexual scenes in chapter 4. All character in this fanfiction are gonna get more and more OC as this goes on.**

Percy's POV

After Clarisse and I went to the strawberry fields and got to just lie down and relax for about 2 to 3 hours, a horn signaled that it was time for lunch. Unfortunately though, Clarisse and I weren't allowed to sit together this time. The camp director Mr. D, or as he's really named Dionysus wouldn't allow it. He's a bit of a rule enforcer. A little word of advice, never get on his bad side, it could be one of the last things you could ever do. I was supposed to sit with Chiron at his table. Before I got there though, my hand was grabbed by Lady Artemis. She led me somewhere behind a tree.

"Sorry for the sudden appearance Percy." She apologized.

"It's okay, no big deal. What's up?" I said.

"I want to know where this Gabe is, so I can slaughter him." She said.

"Kill him? Why would you want to kill him?" I asked.

"Because he's ruined you, and I find that inexcusable." She stated.

"Okay, but is killing him really gonna solve anything?" I asked.

"How can you not want him dead? He's done so many cruel things to you and you don't think he should die?" She asked shocked.

"I just don't think death would be any way to solve this. I mean, I hate him, but I don't think killing him would ever make me feel better about myself." I explained.

"I understand what you're saying Percy, but I don't want him getting away with tormenting people like that. So please, if not for your own sake, at least for the sake of others. Who knows what other people he would and already tormented." She said.

I don't think him dying will solve anything. But I had to admit, she does have a good point. I might not be the only victim, and the chance that I'll be the last are very slim. I know him better than most, and I know for a fact that if he can't get his hands on me, he'll find someone else. I know he'll never stop being a monster, so I guess killing him is the only option at this point.

"He lives in an apartment on 'Beach Street', which is the part of New York that's closest to the beaches. It's an apartment will have dead grass, no decorations anywhere around it, and will most likely have beer bottles and cans in the grass and all over the inside of the place." I explained.

"Thank you Percy. Trust me, this is for the best." She said.

There was a moment then. She seemed to be staring at me deep in my soul. We had strong eye contact. I had no idea what was going on exactly, but this was starting to scare me. She was starting to move closer to me. I felt nervous about this. I didn't know what to do other than try to keep my cool. She placed her hands on my chest and was really staring deep in my eyes. She was leaning towards me now, with her eyes closed and her lips parted. Huge surprised, but what really surprised me was that I seemed to be doing somewhat the same to her.

We were kissing. I don't think either of us knew what we were doing at first. But the more it continued the more passionate and heated it got. I don't know why this is happening though. She's not supposed to be doing this with anyone, and there's already another girl who's already wanted to be with me. I'm in a situation here. Because I think there are now two girls that are gonna be fighting over me. That thought alone was scary. It's one thing for women to fight over a man, but to fight over a boy who's dying is completely different.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when she pulled away. We both needed to catch our breaths. I had to admit, for a woman who's never been with a man before; she was one damn good kisser. Or that might just be a part of me thinking I'm one lucky bastard to have two women interests while on my death bed.

"Wow." That was all I got out of my mouth. All she did was nod her head. I guess this was a shocked to her just as much as it was to me. Who can blame her? She just did something she isn't supposed to do, practically make out with a man, or in my case a boy.

"Percy?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Come over to my tent tonight. I want you with me tonight. And at dinner, I've made arrangements for you to sit with my hunters. The commander of my hunt Zoe will have a seat next to her for you" She said.

"Okay." I said.

After that, she gave me a quick peck and we made our way to lunch. I sat where I was with Chiron and Dionysus at their table. Artemis decided to sit with us too. I guess she thought I could use some company to keep me conferrable. I wasn't scared of Chiron, but I was of Dionysus. He's a god so I really should be scared. Artemis is a goddess so I should technically be scared of her too, but she's already a very important friend of mine. So I don't really have a reason to be scared of her.

After lunch, I was gonna maybe head to the beaches, to get in the water for a little while. Clarisse showed me around the camp before we headed to the strawberry fields. It was all nice looking, but the only place I really cared about that she showed me and that was gonna be my favorite part about being here was the water at the beaches. I love being in water. It's the only place I can think clearly and have some time to be alone. Just as I was making my way to the beach, Clarisse caught to me.

"Hey Percy, wait up." She said as I turned to face her.

"Hey Clare" I said.

"Clare?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, I figured since we're close friends already, I should have a nickname for you. Clare is short for Clarisse." I explained.

"I like that Perce." She said with a giggle, which made me giggle back.

"So Perce, what did Artemis want with you?" She asked.

I was nervous on what I should say to her about this. I didn't want to hurt her, but I hate lying. I guess I could tell her a few things and leave a few details out.

"She wanted to know how I was doing, how everything is going for me, and letting me know she's gonna kill Gabe." I explained.

"Wow, you have Artemis's trust in only one day. That's very impressive Perce." She said as she gave a quick peck.

"Also, I think I might be over thinking, but I think she may look at me as more than just a friend." I said a little nervously. I was expecting Clarisse to get suspicious and/or somewhat offended, but her mood didn't seem to change one bit. "By that, I mean I think she might actually have a thing for me." I continued. Again, what I was expecting to happen didn't happen. She just seemed to be okay with what she was hearing.

"So does that mean you might have a goddess interested too?" She asked. I nodded, not really knowing how to answer exactly with my mouth.

"Wow, a virgin goddess, a daughter of Ares, and a kind hearted man. Sounds like a fun trio, don't you think?" She asked.

She was actually serious about this. "Interesting how some things work out." I stated.

"Just make sure that I'm the main girl for you." She said.

"You actually don't mind another woman wanting me?" I asked shocked.

"Percy, I want you to make sure you live the remaining days of your life as the best. So if that means having more than one girlfriend, then go for it. Besides, I'm sure any girl here would feel the exact same way." She said.

"Thanks Clarisse. Sorry if being with other girls makes you agitated." I said, hugging her.

"You have nothing to worry about Percy. Just make sure you have most of your focus on me." She said.

"I'll try." I said as I claimed her lips for a kiss.

Artemis's POV

After lunch and after I just had my first kiss with Percy, I began traveling to 'Beach Street' to look for Gabe Ugliano. Percy said that I'll know which apartment is his when I see it. If so, then this will make find him too easy. With my godly powers, I was able to teleported myself to the beaches. I don't really know New York by heart, so I don't really know the streets too well. But Percy did say to look for an apartment with dead grass, no decorations, and that reeks of beer bottles and cans.

After an hour of searching, I finally found an apartment that fitted the description I was given to by Percy. I went to the door and was about to open it, when I heard moan and grunting in there. I went to look through the window to see what was going on. What I saw, I don't if I should be surprised at or not. I saw Gabe and that girl Nancy having sex. It was sick and I couldn't help but wonder how Percy was able to deal with these fucking people.

"Oh Gabe, you're know how to please a woman." Nancy moaned as they finished and got up from the couch.

"And how to ruin witless worms like Jackson." He stated proudly as they were putting their clothes on.

Those words made my blood boil. How dare they insult such an innocent, sweet, and loving boy, Percy is not a worm. He's a real man. I've seen his entire life, and he's just as strong as any other half-blood could ever be.

"I just wish Jackson was still around, so I can give him a real reason to bleed." Gabe said.

"Well yeah but what about me? If he dies, who am I gonna use to rub myself with? I love the way his hair tickles me when I hump his head." Nancy said.

I decided to crash the party. I blasted the door down, which gave the two fuck bags a good scare, and went inside to do this world and Percy a big favor.

"Hey, who the hell are you!?" Gabe Yelled.

"My name is Artemis, and I'm here to shed some blood." I growled.

"Alright bitch, get out of my house before I call the cops!" Gabe said grabbing his phone.

Of course, that wasn't going to happen, so I shot an arrow, which not only broke his phone, but went into his hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gabe yelled in pain and agony.

"Gabe!" Nancy exclaimed as he crouched to the ground. "Look what you did to him! You hurt him!" Nancy shouted.

"Good, now he can suffer like how he's made others suffer. You both deserve what you got coming" I said.

That's when Nancy charged at me and tried to attack me. Poor mortal, she isn't even smart enough to run from a warrior like me. When she was reaching distance, I just used a sky upper punch on her, which sent her momentarily in the air and land on her face. When she lifted her face back up, she spat her teeth out since that punch knocked them like how I wanted. She was also coughing out blood, not that I really cared.

She crawled back to Gabe, who was still on his knees, hissing about his now arrowed hand. They both stared at me in fear. "What do you want from us?" Nancy asked in fear.

"I want you both dead." I said darkly.

"Please, don't kill us." Gabe begged.

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked bitterly.

"We're begging you please." Nancy begged.

"When you're kind-hearted to others, people are kind-hearted to you. When's the last either of you two have even been nice to people around you? I bet it's been a while hasn't." I stated.

"Please, stop lecturing to us and please spare us." Gabe begged.

"You two don't like being hurt do you, and yet no matter what you'll always delight in hurting others. You know what you're right, you two don't need a lecture, you two need to be sent to hell." I stated, taking out my daggers.

"NO, PLEASE, STOP!" They both begged.

Yeah right, like I'd actually show these two monsters mercy. I made it look like I was gonna stab them, but then I made it look like I was having second thought and got out of my fighting position. They both sighed in relief, which meant it was time for a double kill. I threw the daggers at both of their heads. When the sound of the impacts made their sounds, the bodies fell to the ground without a breath.

"That was for Percy Jackson, you heartless fuckers." I said while gritting my teeth.

I was about to take my leave when something I caught in my sight got my attention. It was something I saw on a counter, a photo to be more exact. It was a photo of a woman and what appeared to be four year old boy in her arms. On the picture frame was engraved 'A mother and a son'. I knew straight away this a photo of Percy and his mother when Percy was only a child.

'Wow, even as a child, he has the charm of a god.' I thought to myself.

Then, I saw something else about the picture frame that I found interesting. On the corners of the picture frame were tridents. This proved my hypothesis correct. Percy Jackson is the son of Poseidon.

'This will be some crazy news to everyone back at camp.' I thought to myself as I teleported myself out of the apartment and back to camp.

**There you go, another chapter, a chapter that many of you were begging and praying for. If not all, most of the reviews I got for chapter 4 were requests on me getting Gabe and Nancy killed. You all didn't really need to request that. I was actually planning Gabe's death ever since chapter 1 and Nancy's death ever since I thought about putting her in this fanfiction, which was sometime after I posted chapter 3. I hope their deaths were enjoyable for to imagine, but not the sex. I accidently got that scene pictured in my head once while I was typing this, and I literally felt a strong urge to puke. I hope that doesn't happen to any of you.**

**Anyways, read, review, (recommended) favor and/or follow if you haven't yet, and read again.**

**Shadow Gumball of Death, I don't know about you, but I'd say this this is the best story I've ever had the pleasure to make. Thank you for letting me work on this, it's a great honor and experience. I hope everything's going good for you as well.**

**Later people.**


End file.
